


Rivals

by SugaMoom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, is it comedy? i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaMoom/pseuds/SugaMoom
Summary: A new detective series has started and Youngjae might have found himself a new rival.or:‘’I’m falling in love with him.” “The detective?” “The murderer.”





	Rivals

It was a Tuesday and you just arrived at the dorms. You and the guys (also known as Mark and Jinyoung) but mainly you and your boyfriend Youngjae have waited for this moment to come. A new detective series was about to air called ‘’Eaten’’. And loving your detectives and the interesting that the summary has for the first episode you wouldn’t want to miss it. Taking place on your favourite spot on the couch next to Youngjae you got comfortable and ready for the show. Before the show started Jinyoung had a question regarding the series.

‘’What exactly is this about?’’ Asked Jinyoung not sure if it would be any good considering the kind of weird name for a detective series. ‘’It’s really interesting, to me at least.’’ You started sitting a bit more straight to get ready for the explanation. ‘’First of all it is not like your usual detective where it shows the perspective of the main character. Which is by the way usually the detective. It shows actually the perspective of both the detective AND the suspect. And when it comes to the perspective of the suspect it’s actually going to be like a first perspective. So you wont know _who_ the suspect is.’’ Jinyoung just replied with an understanding hum and turned his head to watch the television.

Once the show started you curled up against Youngjae as he put an arm around your shoulder and kissing your head. It was one thing you loved about him. Every time you two would watch something or just relax he would kiss your head. It was reassuring to know that he felt comfortable not only around you but also with the rest of the guys to do little things like this. Youngjae could be himself around you without feeling judged, he appreciated it a lot and showed it to you every day. He genuinely loved you and was happy every second you were with him.

‘’Wow!’’ Youngjae his thoughts got interrupted by someone next to him. He turned his head to the cause of the sound and looked at you confused. ‘’What is it (Y/N)?’’ said Jinyoung to you, wearing the same confused face as Youngjae. **‘’I’m falling in love with him..’’** At that Mark had to laugh out loud, Youngjae looking even more confused and Jinyoung decided not to go into it knowing that it was for the best. ‘’W-With who?’’ Youngjae asked cautiously thinking about different scenarios where different men just take down the door and pick you up only to leave him behind in his self-made pool of tears. **‘’The detective?’’** Mark asked noticing how distressed Youngjae looked. And then you started to laugh.

‘’What no? He’s a disgusting pig who is cheating on his wife with his work, don’t need me any of that.’’ You responded to Mark wiping away a bit of your tears. **‘’The murderer.’’** You said yet again with a grin. ‘’Wait so my rival for your heart is the murderer and not.. The detective?’’ Youngjae was beyond confused now. How could you start to love someone so cruel as the pal in the series? ‘’Rival?’’ You started as you turned your body to look at Youngjae you looked at him. ‘’Honey you don’t need a rival.’’ At this moment Jinyoung decided that he would be more entertained by the scene happening in real life than the actual dramatic scene happening on the tv.

 

‘’I-I don’t? Then why do you say that you love the bad guy?’’ Youngjae placed both his arms on your shoulders shaking you slightly. You had to laugh at that question. ‘’Well I love bad guys.’’ ‘’Then why are you dating Youngjae? Perhaps the most innocent one from us.’’ Mark responded curious as to what you had to say. ‘’Youngjae being the most innocent one from _you guys_? I don’t think so. He’s _the_ bad guy of the group.’’ Youngjae gulped feeling nervous for an odd unknown reason. He softly asked you ‘’Why?’’ and at that you looked back at Youngjae before grinning and telling him; ‘’Because of all the guys here, you were the one to steal my heart.’’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I wrote of any kpop group soooooooo it's shit. But I still like it because it's Youngjae. Enjoy, or not.


End file.
